1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a speech processes, and more particularly to a process that identifies speech in voice segments.
2. Related Art
Speech processing is susceptible to environmental noise. This noise may combine with other noise to reduce speech intelligibility. Poor quality speech may affect its recognition by systems that convert voice into commands. A technique may attempt to improve speech recognition performance by submitting relevant data to the system. Unfortunately, some systems fail in non-stationary noise environments, where some noises may trigger recognition errors.